Substitute manager
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: What would happen if Kyoko were to be Ren's substitute manager once again? Would they drive each other nuts? Ren Kyoko Lemon


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor do I own any of the series**

Warning: This chapter contains mature content!!! _**(Ren×Kyoko)**_

**--**

**Substitute manager**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

"Sheesh, why did I have to be his substitute manager again?" Kyoko softly whispered to herself, her hair all messed up and the wrinkles beneath her eyes clearly showed her tiredness.

"I told you already, if you don't feel well, go home," Ren replied, as he drove the car.

"No, of course I feel well," Kyoko replied with a fake, yet believable smile. She looked away from him, gazing out of the window. _'This time I'll get 100 points for sure!' _She thought as she chuckled softly. Ren looked slightly confused by her sudden chuckles, but kept driving.

The day went by quite easily, though Kyoko found herself mesmerized once again by Ren's skillful acting. So much that she forgot what she'd been meaning to do, study. When they finally arrived at Ren's apartment that night she realized as she unpacked her backpack.

"No, I didn't.." She barely brought out as she stared numbly at her book. She fell to her knees, clutching on to the book with both hands.

"This can't be.." She exclaimed. Ren sighed softly and walked over to her.

"Didn't you say that test isn't until next week?" He asked kindly. She looked up at him, slightly confused about the meaning of those words.

"But.. I need to…" She tried to stand up, but halfway through she fell down. Luckily Ren was capable of catching her halfway through. He sat on her knees as she sat there on his lap. His arm supported her back. She looked up at him, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry," She said softly.

"No problem," He replied smiling. They gazed into each other's eyes, as both of them held a genuine smile on their lips. Suddenly Kyoko's stomach started complaining loudly. She blushed heavily and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ren laughed softly.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" She said insulted.

"I-I'm sorry," He said, still laughing slightly.

"Sheesh.." She looked away slightly, still insulted. Ren smiled, having stopped laughing.

"Well, let's get you some dinner then," He replied and lifted her up, one arm supporting her legs, the other supporting her back.

"Whaaa-! What are you doing?" She asked surprised, as she quickly grabbed hold of his neck. He carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair.

"Stay here, I'll get you something to eat," He said charmingly. She looked at him, mesmerized once again. _'He's gonna cook for me?' _However, her thoughts were soon disappointed as he got some food out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave.

She sighed and looked away. _'I expected more from him.'_ She looked back at Ren, he seemed completely unaware of her disappointment. His face held concern, for her health. When the food was done he put it on the table in front of her. She ate it all, till the last bead of rice. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." He sat down next to her, his elbow leaning on the table, his hand supporting his head as he looked at her lovingly.

"No need to be so formal, Kyoko-chan." She looked back at him, blushing slightly. Suddenly she remembered his words: 'Do you really hate me that much?' Her eyes widened slightly.

"Umm.. Tsuru- I mean, Ren.."

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"I.. I don't hate you. I really don't. I never meant to make you think I did." Ren stared at her, quite surprised at first, but then smiled genuinely. Tears seemed to well up in his eyes as he pulled her into his embrace. Her eyes were wide open. For a second she doubted whether she should move, but then she did. Her hands slowly made their way up to his back. Embracing his warm body.

He broke their embrace quickly though and looked her deeply in the eyes, then moved towards her. His lips collided with her own and kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes slowly, enjoying the kiss. He parted his lips and softly probed his tongue into her mouth. Then his tongue started roaming the inside of her mouth, caressing her tongue.

She let out soft moans as he massaged her tongue with his own. He didn't seem to mind at all, as he pulled her closer. He lifted himself off his chair and carried her with him. Kyoko knew all too well where they were headed, but she did not mind.

Entering the bedroom, Ren softly placed Kyoko on the bed. He took off his shirt and then slowly removed hers, listening to her soothing gasps.

As soon as her bra and pants were removed, Kyoko could feel his warmth even more. He had removed everything but his boxer.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Yes." Was the reply he got before she kissed his lips. Ren quickly removed her panties and caressed her weakspot passionately. Her moans were full of delight as he pleased her. Their lips collided several times, their tongues massaging one another.

It wasn't long until Kyoko took off Ren's boxer and softly caressed his hardened manhood. He couldn't hold in any longer and positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you completely sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Her hand softly caressed his cheek. He gently entered her, at first not completely, but only moments later he was deep inside of her. His movements hurt her slightly, but she was able to enjoy nearly every moment together. When he climaxed they were both covered in sweat. He laid down next to her, still inside her. He kissed her softly and then moved away slightly, no longer inside of her. She laid closer to him, her head rested on his chest as he laid there on his back. They fell asleep quietly.

The next morning Kyoko and Ren were still quite lovey-dovey. Ren handed her the stampbook she always carried. She smiled at him and then looked at the stamp.

"80 points?!" She asked angrily.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, forgetting to eat and nearly fainting isn't really being a good substitute manager?" He asked teasingly.

"But, after what we did last night, I still got only 80 points?!" She asked insulted.

"Well, you weren't selling yourself to me, now were you, Kyoko-chan? So I'll treat you like any other professional would," He teased and briefly kissed her cheek.

"Jerk!"


End file.
